


Mani

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Lasciate che sia egoista. È tutto quello che voglio."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mani

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt:  
> Star Wars, Reylo, fix-it:  
> Stringersi la mano era qualcosa di estremamente semplice per tutti, ma per loro era diventata una questione di sopravvivenza. Non volevano più lasciarsi andare.

“Il tuo spirito non mi basta. La tua voce non mi basta.”

Se lo è ripetuta per tanto tempo, mentre si stampava sulla faccia un sorriso fasullo e fingeva di essere felice.

Non importa quanto si sia sentita egoista. Quanto abbia ripetuto a se stessa che doveva andare avanti, che era quello che lui avrebbe voluto.

Quel tarlo costante non se ne è mai andato.

Quell'essere ripugnante che, in un’assurda contorsione mentale, asseriva di essere suo nonno solo perché un esperimento di clonazione non era andato come previsto, le aveva detto che lei e Ben erano in grado di creare la vita.

Rigenerarla.

E conservarla.

Un dono straordinario da usare con spirito di abnegazione.

Perché un Jedi non deve provare attaccamento. Un Jedi non deve agire per egoismo.

Un Jedi deve accettare la morte come parte fondamentale di tutte le cose. Anche un Jedi in grado di donare la vita.

Ma lei è andata avanti, pensando che restituire a Ben ciò che le aveva donato fosse un atto dovuto. Che, insieme, avrebbero potuto compiere cose grandiose per il bene di tutti.

_Questo non è egoismo, vero?_

Ma adesso che Ben è lì, davanti a lei, in carne ed ossa, e ha smesso di ripetere “Non avresti dovuto” lei si rende conto che, per un po’, giorni, mesi o anni conterà solo averlo vicino. 

_Lasciate che sia egoista. È tutto quello che voglio._

Le dita di Ben, intrecciate alle sue sono forti e possessive. Si concentra sui suoi pensieri. Coglie un fugace barlume di paura. E quelle parole martellanti. _“Non lasciarmi. Non lasciarmi mai più.”_

Come potrebbe? Come potrebbe anche solo pensarlo?

Lei stringe più forte la sua mano. È quello che avrebbe voluto fare da sempre. Ogni volta che l’ha rifiutata. “Non temere. Ne ho bisogno quanto te” gli sussurra chiedendosi se fra i loro poteri ci sia quello di dilatare un istante all’infinito. 


End file.
